Tell
by Akame-Shinobu
Summary: Two and two battle against the Dragon Slayers from Saber Tooth Natsu losts and Lucy, together with the rest of the guild, can do nothing. "Lucy.."
1. Chapter 1

_**Tell**_

Natsu silently glanced over to the Celestial mage, the only one in the guild to be more correct. The pink haired dragon slayer sighed, his finger playing small and lazily circles on the dark brown tree bar counter down in the hotel there team A and B has been recently. There have been something inside him that clenched every time the blonde haired girl smiled the sweet, oh so sweet smile she owned. Her rosy lips making soft movements when she spoke, how her hips almost teasingly made him lost his sense ever other day and her scent, her flowery and unique scent of lilies and-

"Natsu?" snapping out from his fuzzy daydreaming he looked up to see the ever so kind Mirajane look at him with those blue eyes of worry. "Something wrong? You have been a bit off today." shaking his head without a sound Natsu went back to the lazy mood, but this time his eyes shifted over to Lucy, her blonde hair set up in a ponytail. The white haired beauty followed the gloomed look the fire mage glanced over to, seeing it being nailed to the blonde Celestial mage. "Oh, love problem."

Sneaky Mirajane, sneaky.

Natsu's eyes widened to the max, the gloomy and lazy side of him gone and forgotten.

"W-What the heck? Love problem?" he stuttered.

"You know, problem with the love of your life?" Mira smiled.

"I know what it means!" he exclaimed, but loud enough to just let the barmaid hear him.

"Really? Then why don't you approach Lucy and confess to her?"

Natsu silently tried to figure it out, when he realized what she said the puzzle pieces fell down like heavy brick.

"What! I can't do that!" understanding that he had said it loud enough to let all the guild members hear him clearly. Feeling the stares he got from them Natsu furiously stood up and dashed upstairs, leaving a heap of speechless mages.

"What's with him?" Lucy looked over to the ice alchemist, a sigh escaping from between her lips.

"Gray, your clothes." the ebony haired mage glanced down to his now boxer covered legs.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" laughing the guild once again turned back to it's noisy and laughing self.

'_But still, what happened to Natsu?_' a curious Lucy thought, her brown eyes looked after were the just thought of mage had run up to.

**._x_.**

Hours later all the members in team A were in their beds, almost everyone if you discount there was no Natsu Dragneel in his official bed and Lucy Heartphilia who silently sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes softly looking at the fire mage's back there he stood on the small balcony, the moon rays shining down on him. Hearing him sigh she got up from her bed. Natsu's right ear twitched like a dog's when he head the almost soundless steps coming from behind him.

"Natsu?" tensing when the worried voice of the girl he cared of the most softly said his name he couldn't help but take a glance backwards to see Lucy stand there in her nightgown, looking like a feast for Zeus himself, shaking his head he shoved the picture of a pillow covered Lucy, her naked body under those fluffy feather filled rectangles away. "Can you at least say something?" his grasp around the metal real on the balcony fence tightened.

"Maybe that Mirajane said is true.." Lucy had to strained her ears to even hear his almost nothing sentence, understanding that he would not speak any louder she got over to him, their upper arms brushing against the other one's.

"What is true?" trying to looked at his face Lucy's eyes widened when Natsu's next words came out yet again in a low whisper.

"That I think I love someone."

Lucy's eyes softened. She could see the flustered and pleading look Natsu gave away to only let her see. Extending her arms she wrapped her arms around the pink haired dragon slayer's torso, giving him a warm hug.

Natsu himself had eyes wider than a My Little Pony. Her unique scent explode inside his nose making him feel dizzy by the ever so tasty smell and there the pillow scenario were back. Feeling the blood rush up to his cheeks he tried to hide by withdrawing a hug to her while hiding his flushed face into her blonde lock.

Bad thing to do though.

Cursing silently when the scent Lucy owned got stronger he tried to ignore it, but failed instantly when a gust of fresh night air brushed past them, making Lucy's body scent sent tremors down his spine.

"Natsu, who is it you like?" said boy immediately tensed up, not going evading the blonde mage who furrowed her brows. "Na-"

"Shhh!" closing her mouth so her lips formed to a thin line she waited for him to take the time he needed to recover for another speech.

Five minutes turned to ten, who then turned to fifteen and they were still embracing each other. And now Lucy felt how her eyelids started to get heavy and soon she couldn't stand awake so there she were in Natsu's arms, asleep ever so softly small puff of her breath in the crook of his neck gave him goosebumps.

Somehow Natsu managed to success with laying Lucy down into her bed without waking her up. Taking a strand of her hair away from her heart formed face the fire dragon slayer slowly leaned down to leave a fast kiss on the celestial mage's cheek.

"Someday I will tell you, Lucy."

_**To Be Continued?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alrighty! My first Fairy Tail fanfic (: it wasn't too crappy I hope and sorry if there were any grammarspelling mistakes. **_

_**Hope you will leave a review after reading this ^^ **_

_**Akame-Shinobu**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tell**_

The third day of the Grand Magic Games both A and B team of Fairy Tail dropped their jaws down to the tree floor in the restroom at the castle look alike arena when they saw how the next competition will go.

"Natsu and Lucy vs. Sting and Rouge…" Elfman read on the battle board. "Hey, is it okay to have two and two?"

"If it wasn't okay there wouldn't be like this.." Erza said, her brown eyes scanning over it again, her frown deepening with each second who passed. She had to agree with Elfman, this didn't quite seem to be something that would happen in the games. "Well I wish you two the best luck." turning to Lucy the red haired knight gave her the thumbs up.

"Yeah, let's do our best Natsu." looking to said boy she saw him stare down the door, his chin rested in his palm lazily like he was on another planet. "Natsu, hello?" waving a hand in front of his face Lucy finally got his attention.

"Huh- What?" snapping out from his paralyzed world Natsu got met with a frowning Lucy. "Oh what's up Lucy?" sighing the Celestial mage flicked his forehead.

"You would know 'what's up' if you paid more attention." rubbing his upper half of the face Natsu looked at her with confused eyes. "Anyway, we should get ready for the battle."

"Okay… wait, 'we'?"

"This is what I mean with you need to pay more attention.." Lucy mumbled looking at the puzzle minded Natsu.

"H-Huh?"

**._x_.**

"_Welcome, welcome, welcome~_" a sickening sweet voice cracked from the speakers, taking everyone's eyes towards the big screen. "_I hope all the teams got a nice and resting piece of sleep?_"

"Who's that?" Natsu asked when there was a woman with grayed hair of age on the screen, her big smile giving a unpleasant shiver down the mages spines.

"The new judge.." Lucy answered, not likening the magical power she could feel from the woman the blonde haired mage held a steady grip around Natsu's right arm.

'_Damn… her scent!_' Natsu cursed when Lucy's unique again exploded in his nose locking out every other smell in the area. '_And it doesn't help we have to fight together!_'

"_Like everyone of you have seen, there is going to be two on two battle today._" whistles and cheers exploded around the arena. The woman smiled, waving her hand the audience silenced down so you could hear a needle's soft sound when it hit the ground. "_Everyone seems to be excited. Now! Let's explain what will be happening the next coming 60 minutes._"

"What do you think Lucy?" Natsu leaned down to whisper in her ear. Lucy herself shrugged, how should she know what this battle will go on with?

"I don't know… probably something _really_ stupid." hearing him chuckle at how she bent the word in a sarcastic voice, smiling she looked at him to see the trademark grin shine down to her. "Let's do our best."

"Yeah." sneaking his arm around her shoulders Natsu pulled the Celestial mage closer.

"_Ahem, today two team members from Saber Tooth and Fairy Tail will meet! If you ask me this will be a really interesting fight." _

"You think she is sane?" Lucy glanced up to Natsu, seeing him shake his head she snickered.

"She acts like… uh.. is there anyone we know who acts like that?" thinking for a while the two mage shook their heads.

"Kain Hikaru." they sighed.

"_Now… LET US SEE WHO THE STRONGEST GUILD IS!_"

**._x_.**

Sting and Rouge stood beside each other, opposite side to them were Natsu and Lucy.

"Oh, fighting against the Salamander himself? What a pleasure." the blond haired dragon slayer cockily tilted his head to the side, a low chuckle following after. Feeling Natsu tense in anger Lucy laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to that ass." by upon hearing that Sting scowled.

"Watch it blondie or else I'll surely kil-"

"Sting." said boy looked to the side and saw Rouge shake his head to tell him to stop before he cause any serious trouble.

"_Okay! Let's begin!_"

"I open thee; SCORPIO!" Lucy called the eleventh zodiac sign out. "I count on you, Scorpio!"

"We'ar! Leave it to me, yeah!" Lucy's opponent, Rouge, looked utterly bored at the scene in front of him. "SANDBUSTER!" not expecting a big swirl of sand being aimed at himself the black haired half dragon got sent down to the ground.

"Did we tak-"

"KAGERYUU NO HOUKOU!" screaming Lucy covered her face when a big cloud of something black hit her hard, making her fall down to the dusty ground. Gasping the blonde haired girl now glared murderously at Rouge who stood there with half of his face hidden by his bangs.

Natsu on the other hand didn't have it easy like Lucy.

Laughing Sting aimed a kick in the side on _the Salamander_, but it got blocked by a flamed hand who gripped his foot. Surprised by Natsu's fast move, he yelled out in pain when the fire burned through his boot and his skin so blood oozed out strongly from the new wound.

"F-Fuck you!"

"I would say the same you bastard!" roaring the two dragon slayers rushed towards each other their forehead butted against one another hard so it made a small sound of colliding bones.

"Now when we're real close, you see Blondie over there?" narrowing his eyes Natsu had a bad feeling about this. "What would you do for her?"

"What are you up to?" the pink haired dragon slayer hissed dangerously.

"I mean, you love her, right?" tensing he saw how Sting laughed at his reaction. "Am I the best or am I _the _best?"

Snapping Natsu punched him hard so he stumbled backwards, but he didn't stop there no, he charged forward and punched the Saber Tooth member hard in the gut and face several times, but then a high pitched scream made everything fuzz down.

"LUCY!" seeing said girl being down to the ground on the back with Rouge having a hand around her neck in a tight grip. Attempting to run over and get the guy away from his precious nakama and love, pain waved a shoot through his body. Coughing he kneeled down to the ground, holding a hand over his mouth he felt something warm and thick on his palm.

"NATSU!" taking away the hand from his mouth he saw dark red stains of blood color his palm. Hearing Lucy yet again call for him he looked up to her, his eyes hazy. A wave of pain again flashed inside him, yelling in pain at the same time Sting kicked him hard so he fell down to his side.

"Pathetic, here I was thinking that the Salamander were the strongest. Guess I were wrong." raising a shining fist he aimed for the place between Natsu's shoulder blades.

"NATSU! GET UP! PLEASE!" Rouge had suddenly let Lucy's neck go instead he stared at his team partner.

"STING!"

"_RAITORYUU NO TEKKEN!_"

Lucy's cry echoed in the air as the exploding light came from were Natsu and Sting where.

"_How could this happen?"_

"NOOO!" Rouge stared at his friend with wide eyes when Sting licked his lips while a smirk exposed his triumph. Seeing her chance Lucy as fast as she could stood up and ran towards the bloody Natsu. "Natsu!" kneeling down tears fell down to the ground by the figure that was the pink haired boy, who's eyes were wide open, the pupils small as a grain of sand. Seeing a pool of blood form under his still body Lucy screamed in horror. "Natsu! Don't die! You hear me! NATSU!"

Hearing a laugh came form behind the blonde haired celestial mage snapped her head backwards to see Sting lick his lips while looking down to her.

"Now it's your turn Blondie." fearing that her life would end Lucy hugged Natsu's limp body close to her own, feeling the warmness from his body slowly disappear. Realizing that the _most _worst thing in the world just had happened she forgot the blond haired dragon slayer behind her instead she gave away a hitched breath. Inhaling as deep as she could people on the arena could then hear her cry of sorrow.

"_NATSU!_"

"It's no use Blondie, he's dead." Sting smirked down to the frozen Lucy. Glancing up to the audience she saw the outside people do the sign of the cross, over to the rest of team A she saw how all of them stared blankly at them. Anger, sadness, hate and pain washed through Lucy's body, laying Natsu's lifeless body down to the ground she closed his eyelids down over his eyes making him look like he was asleep.

"_Natsu… I'm sorry, if I was stronger.. you wouldn't had been looking at me… this is my fault._" Lucy whispered, sniffling she stroke away some pink strands of his hair from his face taking a long good stare at him she saw how his mouth were slightly open so his fangs were visible, his small yet masculine nose then his whole face, perfectly shaped. Gritting her teeth Lucy harshly stood up, her eyes hidden behind the bangs.

"_Stop! Lucy don't do anything!"_

Snapping her head up, looking around she thought she got insane. Looking to Natsu's unmoving body her eyes widened when she saw Natsu standing there, but… he was glowing in a golden light.

"_Don't do anything, I wont rest in peace if you die here too." _

"Na…tsu.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued <strong>_

_**Hoooo, wondering what the hell is going on? Well stay online for the next chapter then! Saturday or Sunday… depends on how much homework my stupid teacher gives us…**_

_**Oh man… I love you people who reviewed! (:**_

_**I was expecting like two or three but eight? AAAWH!**_

_**Special thanks to: **_**Free2Love. Hate, XoxoFairyTailXoxo, GreenxStrawberry, Princess Happy, RedRose43, Duvet, Unknown Doll, xAnimeLuv **

_**To you who favorite-added this story; I love you too! XD**_

_**Akame-Shinobu**_


End file.
